


Day 2- cuddling somewhere

by justpxxchy



Series: 20 Day OT3 prompts!!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, prompt, toith rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: Ah
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 20 Day OT3 prompts!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884652
Kudos: 75





	Day 2- cuddling somewhere

Kageyama Tobio loved nights like these.

He would open the door from a long day of volleyball practice, come inside, and see his two boyfriends cuddling together on the couch.

His face softened and a slight smile would always make its way onto his face.

“How was work?” Hajime would rasp, voice hoarse from sleep.

“It was good.” He would answer.

He would run upstairs, take a shower, and come into the bedroom with Hajime downstairs and Oikawa sitting up, hair adorably mussed and face sleepy.

“Hi tobio-Chan” he would say, and Kageyama would realize the taunting tone of Toorus voice was chipped away before Tobio graduated. It was something loveable, for only them.

Kageyama would walk to the bed and collapse into Oikawas arms.

“You smell like vanilla” he would comment, idly stroking Tobias hair while Hajime came Into the room.

He would hear a faint ‘I love you’ and another smile would work it’s way onto his face.

Kageyama had trouble communicating things like this, but Tooru and Hajime understood. They always did.

Kageyama Tobio loved nights like these.


End file.
